Wandisimo's Love
by PaperFox19
Summary: Summary. At the age of 16 Remy doesn't want Wandisimo anymore, the heart broken fairy finds new purpose with Remy's enemy Timmy Turner. Warning Yaoi Do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Bara Solo

Pairing: Wandisimo/Timmy

Do not read if you do not like

Wandisimo's Love

Pairing Timmy/Wandisimo

Summary. At the age of 16 Remy doesn't want Wandisimo anymore, the heart broken fairy finds new purpose with Remy's enemy Timmy Turner.

Chapter 1 Muscled Fairy Alone

Remy had grown up a spoiled rich brat. How he got a fairy when he had all the money in the world was still unclear, he was never happy with anything, including Wandisimo. Money or Magic Remy stopped caring for both.

His parents gave him his own business to run, and since Wandisimo couldn't use magic to help him take over companies he grew tired of him. He was in his office, the room decked out with statues of himself and fancy furniture that cost more than a car. An expensive wood desk with a fancy intercom built into it, hell the spoiled brat had a fire place installed and had a massive portrait of himself hanging over it.

Remy pressed the intercom. "Wandisimo get in here." Wandisimo poofed into the room and Remy glared at him. "Use the door like you're told." Remy snapped and Wandisimo looked hurt but obeyed he poofed out and opened the door. Wandisimo was wearing a butler's suit and thanks to Remy's jealous wish Wandisimo's beautiful muscles were trapped under the clothing. Remy grew up scrawny and seeing Wandisimo's muscles made him angry.

"Listen Wandisimo we have been together for many years, and you see you no longer make me happy, I don't think you have ever made me happy. Now get lost I don't want to see you ever again." Remy said and returned to his paperwork.

"But Remy!" Wandisimo pleaded.

"What do I have to wish for it, gladly your wishes have not been helpful to me lately but this one will be worth it. Wandisimo I wish you weren't my Fairy God Parent Anymore!" Remy said and Wandisimo's magic wand glowed and Wandisimo left the building crying.

Wandisimo didn't care if he was seen he didn't have a god child anymore. Remy did the cruelest thing to a fairy to wish them away was the ultimate betrayal to the fairy. Wandisimo tore off the clothing Remy gave him the only thing he had was his black speedo. The semi naked fairy cried and wailed as he flew.

-x-

Timmy had wished for a magic bike that could fly, ride on water, and it was enchanted so no one could use it but him and no one would know who he was while he was riding it. Timmy rode through the air laughing happily. Unlike Remy Timmy had bulked up, he looked just like he did when he became Gah. Timmy had a job as a model and Gah became his stage name.

Wandisimo slammed into Timmy, and the two screamed as they fell towards the ground. "Ahhh I wish we would land safely." Wandisimo heard wish and acted without thinking. He used his magic and made Mr. Crocker appear randomly and the two landed on him breaking their fall.

Leaving the fairy hunting teacher in the crater Timmy held the sobbing fairy, the man's tears soaking the front of his shirt. "Wandisimo what's up why aren't you with Remy?"

Wandisimo regained his composure. "Remy has wished me away, and now I am a lonely fairy. I will return to fairy world in shame."

"Hold on why would Remy do that you're a great fairy?" Timmy said and Wandisimo brightened up.

"Really you think so?" His pecs danced with joy, Timmy chuckled.

"Yeah your really cool. Hey is there anything in the rules about a god kid having more than one fairy?" Timmy asked and Wandisimo poofed up the book. He looked and found nothing. "Well you saved my life using magic so maybe this will work. I wish you could be my fairy god parent along with Cosmo Wanda and Poof."

Wandisimo's wand glowed and with a bright light Wandisimo became Timmy's god parent. Wandisimo flexed his muscles and began dancing happily. With a flick of his wand he was dressed as he used to a white shirt and tight black pants. The white shirt ripped off him and he struck a pose. "I've missed this!"

"Why not just go shirtless?" Timmy said, Wandisimo looked at him in wonder.

"You mean it?"

"Yes in fact I wish you didn't have to wear a shirt unless you want to." Timmy said and Wandisimo's shirt ripped off him for the final time.

"Yes now me and my muscles are free!"

"Yeah show off those sexy muscles." Timmy hollered and took off his own shirt. Wandisimo stopped and began to drool, Timmy was ripped and to sexy for his sexy! Wandisimo's heart beat out of his chest. With a ping from his wand Wandisimo took human form, he was only a little taller than Timmy, and now he had hairy pits and long muscled legs. The two sexy males posed and laughed and their sexyness drew a crowd. "Oh my god it's GAH!"

"And who is that!? He's sexy to."

People started taking pictures. Timmy grabbed his bike and pulled Wandisimo on it.

"Hang on!" Timmy took off and Wandisimo hugged Timmy to hold onto the bike.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Bara Solo

Pairing: Wandisimo/Timmy

Do not read if you do not like

Wandisimo's Love

Pairing Timmy/Wandisimo

Summary. At the age of 16 Remy doesn't want Wandisimo anymore, the heart broken fairy finds new purpose with Remy's enemy Timmy Turner.

Chap 2 Magic Fingers

AN: Ok I looked up info on Wandisimo and apparently it's been shown as Juandissimo, but if you look on various sites you can find pics under Wandisimo. So I'm gonna stick with Wandisimo

On with the story

Timmy raced home with Wandisimo clinging to him. He stayed in human form as they entered his home. "Aren't you worried about your parents?" The sexy fairy asked.

"No since I turned 16 there almost never around, I'm lucky if they leave me a frozen pizza in the oven." Timmy said and Wandisimo couldn't believe it. True Remy's parents weren't around but he's got servants, personal chefs, maids, and a fairy, had a fairy. He never realized just how horrible Remy's attitude was. "Cosmo and Wanda have been doing a good job, making sure I've been eating ok and Poof's doing well with his magic."

The two came upstairs and Wanda and Cosmo and Poof appeared. "Timmy what is Wandisimo doing here?" Wanda asked.

Timmy and Wandisimo explained what had transpired with Remy, and the wish Timmy had made. Cosmo was jealous and worried Wandisimo may go after Wanda again, however even with Cosmo's unique mind he noticed Wandisimo wasn't flirting or hitting on Wanda at all, in fact he seemed to be leaning more towards Timmy. "Well sport if you think this is a good idea."

"Of course, Wandisimo is a good fairy he doesn't deserve to be treated like that." Timmy said and Poof floated over to Wandisimo and giggled. Poof played with Wandisimo's pony tail. "Poof likes him to."

"Well what do you want to eat sport, your parents left a note." Wanda showed Timmy the note. Timmy took one look at it and sighed.

"Did they leave me any frozen dinners this time?" Timmy asked as he sat the note down. Wandisimo didn't mean to be nosey but he looked at the note and what he read broke his heart. *Dear Timmy, Your father and I are going on a 2 week cruise. Take care of yourself and don't stay up to late. We would have left you some money but instead we are gonna use it on our trip. Mom & Dad* They went on a cruise and didn't leve their son, their 16 year old son mind you no money to fend for himself. Being Gah Timmy made money being a model and photo shoots but his parents were now taking his money to do fancy events.

"Not this time Timmy how about we go pizza." Cosmo said, and Poof cheered with an agreeable. "Poof Poof!"

"Alright I wish we had a big pizza party with drinks and snacks to celebrate Wandisimo joining our family." Wands glowed and Timmy's room turned into one of the biggest pizza parties ever. Poof ate tons of unique and weird pizza like cheese pizza covered in gummy bears and with strawberry sauce instead of pizza sauce, but he was going through a sugar phase, though Timmy thinks Poof got Wanda's sweet tooth. Wanda had Pizza with pineapple or ones with green peppers. Cosmo got meat lovers pizza slices.

Wandisimo got spicy pepperoni pizza, and Timmy had some. "Wow this is really good." Timmy said and they had chips soda. It was a blast. Wandisimo couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun.

After the mini party Wanda tucked Poof in and turned in for the night. Cosmo stayed up a little bit but soon he too joined Wanda and Poof in the fish bowl. "Timmy where should I sleep?"

"Go ahead and take my bed tonight, I've got tons of homework I need to finish." Since Timmy got older he's gotten more mature. He's taken his schooling more seriously although Crocker was still out to get him. Crocker gave Timmy three times the homework as other kids. Timmy did his best but with so much his grades came out about even.

Wandisimo saw that Timmy was tense. "Timmy why don't you allow me to give you a massage, let me work that stress out of you."

"That'd be nice Wandisimo." Wandisimo snapped his fingers and a fancy massage table appeared in the room. Timmy stripped naked before grabbing a towel. Wandisimo's jaw dropped seeing Timmy's sexy body he had to adjust himself in his tight pants a prayed Timmy didn't notice. He just got a second chance he didn't want Timmy to send him away.

Timmy put a towel around his waist and lay onto the table. Wandisimo began to massage Timmy's stiff shoulders, the moan that escaped Timmy's lips sent a shudder through the sexy fairies body. He worked Timmy's stiff muscles and Timmy moaned happily as he felt his tension wash away. "Oh god Wandisimo your hands really are magic this feels amazing!"

Wandisimo massaged Timmy's shoulders, upper and lower back, his arms and his legs until finally he gave him a foot massage. Timmy was drooling it felt so good, and his body tingled with pleasure. "Hey Wandisimo did you ever do this to Remy?"

"No, Remy would not allow me to touch him like this." Wandisimo said, and Timmy chuckled.

"Well that nails it Remy is a complete moron." Timmy said and Wandisimo couldn't help but grin.

Timmy eventually fell asleep and Wandisimo put Timmy to bed, he looked around and placed a kiss on Timmy's cheek. Wandisimo quickly excused himself to the bathroom to use his magic fingers on a tense area of his own.

To be continued


End file.
